elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
InterContinental New York Times Square
InterContinental New York Times Square is a 36-floor, 607-room hotel in New York, NY. Building Information * Building name: InterContinental New York Times Square * Type of building: Hotel * Address: 300 West 44th Street, New York, NY * Country: United States * Construction ended: 2010 * Nearby buildings: ** TownePlace Suites by Marriott New York Manhattan ** The Westin New York at Times Square ** Comfort Inn Times Square West * Usage by floors: ** Floor 38: Mechanical ** Floors 36-37: Mechanical, Guestrooms ** Floors 10-35: Guestrooms ** Floor 8: Mechanical ** Floors 4-7: Guestrooms ** Floor 3: Guestrooms, fitness center ** Lobby mezzanine: Mechanical, storage area ** Lobby: Reception, restaurant and bar, function rooms, loading dock ** Mezzanine level: Boardroom, executive offices ** Ballroom level: Function rooms, business center ** Subcellar: Mechanical, back-of-house areas * Floor numbers 9 and 13 are not present in this building. Elevator Information High-rise Elevators There are four elevators serving the function room levels along with guestrooms on the 10th floor and above. One of them also serve floors 4 through 7. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Elevonic 411 * Year of commission: 2010 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 21 ** Maximum load: 3,500 lbs (1,600 kg) * Speed: 1,000 FPM (5 m/s) * Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: B, M, L''', 3, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 (3 cars); B, M, '''L, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 (1 car) Low-rise Elevators There are two elevators serving the function room levels and guestrooms on floors 3-7. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Gen2 MRL * Year of commission: 2010 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 21 ** Maximum load: 3,500 lbs (1,600 kg) * Speed: 350 FPM (1.75 m/s) * Drive type: AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: B, M, L''', 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Room Service Elevators There are three elevators intended to serve the guest rooms. The elevator with the largest cab serves the 37th floor, while the other two only travels as high as the 36th floor. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: MCS416 * Year of commission: 2010 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 18 (2 cars); 31 (1 car) ** Maximum load: 3,000 lbs (1,360 kg) (2 car); 4,500kg (2,000kg) (1 car) * Speed: 700 FPM (3.5 m/s) * Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Two-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: SC, B, M, L''', 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 (2 cars); SC, B, M, '''L, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37 (1 car) Banquet Service Elevators There are two service elevators for the ballrooms and function rooms on the underground floors. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Elevonic 211 * Year of commission: 2010 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 21 ** Maximum load: 3,500 lbs (1,600 kg) * Speed: 150 FPM (0.75 m/s) * Drive type: AC direct-drive hydraulic * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: SC, B, M, L, LM Category:Buildings in New York City, New York, United States